


A night to remember

by Cokacola



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Elizabeth the Third, M/M, Party, RFA, Tension, first fic, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cokacola/pseuds/Cokacola
Summary: Jumin and Zen have always had a idiosyncratic relationship that puts a lot of tension on each other.  Can it all be solved in one night?





	

Jumin and Zen had always had a complicated relationship, as Yoosung put it. They were always fighting, yet encouraging each other to be better. They were pure opposites, but there was an attraction between the both of them was strong. Of course both males worked to much to notice. It was till they met up at a party for business that they first realized how this attraction came to be.

Jumin walked into Lotte Hotel heading for the crystal ballroom, this meet-up was possibly one of the most stressful he had ever done. His company was about to announce him Chairman of C&R and he wanted everything to go perfectly. His friends from the RFA were all there of course, even Zen wanted to come and congratulate him. He was dressed to the nines and had prepared a speech on how thankful he was for everyone's support. Slowly he made his entrance into the grand room and looked around to see everyone socializing and having fun. All was well so far. The hors d'oeuvres and drinks were being used to the fullest as the event kicked into full swing. He looked around to spot his assistant Jaehee and approached her to chat.

It was about thirty minutes until the announcer to of everyone to take there seats as jumin and his coworkers went up to stage. This was the most important moment in his career. Slowly one by one everyone got their awards and the Raven hair man stood on the on the stage, flash cards prepared. The crowd was clapping for the man of the hour even before he gave his speech. “I'd like to thank my father, this company, my colleagues, friends, everyone who has helped me get to this position. Most of all however, I would like to thank the members of the RFA for encouraging me to do better, and showing me a different perspective on this world. They have shown me good and for that I am forever grateful. I would also like to thank my cat Elizabeth the Third for being my rock, and the most important thing in my life. I love my cat dearly, for it was a gift from someone who couldn't make it tonight.” An awe came from he audience. “I promise you that I will try my best to do what is good for the company. I hope to improve what has already been started and start improving other things at the work place as well. I will make sure that all my employees are healthy and well taken care of. After all that is one of my duties. My goal for the company during my time as Chairman of the C&R is too raise our profit margin by one hundred seventy percent. I have a couple other plans but of course I don't need to bore you all with that. Thank you all for coming tonight and shall the festivities continue.”

He spoke flawlessly only messing up when he mentioned his gratitudes in his promotion, and choked up on a couple tears when he mentioned his cat. Jumin was so proud that he made it this far, this was all that he worked for, what he felt devoted to. Now he could move on an find time for himself.

The party was now in full swing everyone enjoying themselves, and Jumin was ready to go check on his lovely Elizabeth who was on the top floor, in the suite his father made him rent out. He started to leave the building until Zen swaggered his way and rudely interrupted his exit. The light haired man gave Jumin his award winning smile before speaking.

"Congratulations Jumin, may your career improve even further." He said as he shook the others hand. "I'm happy for you, can we speak in private for a moment, I have something to ask?" Jumin looked at the other confused. Surly Zen knew he didn't have a room in the hotel to stay at. There was no one private to go, unless Zen payed to stay here, which would be odd., I have something I want to tell you." The ravenette looked confused at the others words, but had nothing against them. He just nodded in agreement.

"Just follow me we can go to the suite I rented out, will that do?"

"Yes that's fine Jumin."

The two then left to the elevator, before they shot up to the top floor. Entering the room Jumin started up the conversation again. "So what was so important to talk about."

Zen sighed, and looked at Jumin. "You've heard the rumors again haven't you? It's all over the news again Jumin. Before it wasn't so bad, but now you're the image of your business. Do you want the media assuming your attracted to men? You always ignore it, are you actually gay Jumin?" He finished looking at the other male. The room went silent. Jumin never spoke of how he felt towards women, he always seemed uninterested. Everyone questioned it.

A quick stutter happened for a moment. Never had anyone so directly asked him. He did always ignore the media. Then jumin spoke, "I myself don't know how to answer that. I've never been interested in females, but even with the rumors I haven't tried thinking like that." He sighed before rubbing his forehead and looking back at Zen. "The only love I've experienced is the one I have for my cat. I hold Elizabeth very close to me." Lost in thought he stopped speaking, drifting into a deep contemplation. Jumin, with a loss of words, tried to change the subject. "You know, they're dancing down there probably right about now. Unless you want to stay up here and talk. I would suggest you go back down, someone would love to dance with you Zen."

There was a breeze coming in from the air conditioning as Zen looked at Jumin with deep-set eyes. "Jumin," he sighed as the others name came off his tongue. "That's not a very helpful answer, but I guess there's no exact answer for you. You haven't felt an attraction to anyone for a while haven't you." His eyes drooped, "that's so sad honestly, living a life without knowing love. I'm in no position to say that however since I'm just as single as you." Zen gave a nervous chuckle trying to break the ice. Jumin was always so tense. "Anyway to answer your previous question, I think I'd rather stay here, it's quieter than downstairs," he added.

A quiet answer came from the others lips "I guess so." He thought for a bit before switching to his well mannered side. "Aside from this complicated love chat we are having, would you like to have a glass of wine with me. I think eventually I'll have to clear my sexuality with the media but for now let's enjoy ourselves a bit. It is a celebration night." A sly smile creeping it's way onto the newly announced chairmanship lips.

The others nod of approval was all Jumin needed before they both entered into the penthouse suite, he headed for the kitchen to grab the wine. A bottle of red and two glasses were taken out to the balcony before the small celebration began. Jumin knew more liquor would be required but for now on bottle was enough.

The balcony was well decorated. Chairs spread out to maximize the space. And the view was absolutely stunning. There was a small coffee table and a love seat situated by and outdoor fire place and blanket on one of the chairs, an intricate carpet on the floor covering up some of the tiles. It was a nice place to sit and enjoy company. 

Zen went to sit on the love seat as he waited from Jumin to appear with the wine and glasses. He decided to turn on the fire so they could be warmer and wouldn't have to wear such formal coats around each other. Slowly Zen's coat dropped to the floor with a quiet thud. Now he was left in his button down shirt, a couple of the top buttons already undone. He sat back down getting comfortable as he waited entry for the other.

It only took a couple glasses for the both of them to loosen up a bit and start to enjoy themselves. They were laughing and started talking more about there personal lives. Jumin left to get another bottle when the first was finished. When he returned the conversation started up again before it branched into a different topic.

"You know Jumin out of all the years I've been working with modeling and theater, I still have not found someone that looks as good as you and me." Then he spoke of more, the alcohol slowly infiltrating his thoughts. "I know good looks when I see them. You aren't the top Bachelor for nothing that's for sure."

"Of course you do Zen, you're considered one of the more attractive people on this planet."

"Of course I am, have you seen me."

"You are very easy on the eyes Zen, but no one likes a self absorbed man."

"So you do think I'm attractive then."

Of course the light haired man wouldn't look over that statement. "Well you have nice eyes, nice hair, a nice face, you work out, females seem to find you sexy, and hot. I would say, you are probably one of the top bachelors here as well, it's sad that not that many people know about you."

"So now I'm sexy and hot."

"Cocky much?"

"I'm told my ego makes me look enticing." Zen gave a wink to the other male.

"They wouldn't exactly be lying to you." Jumin paused carefully placing his words "it is quite intriguing, and you are quite attractive to add to that."

Zen whispered "So you find me utterly fetching" It wasn't meant for the tall male to hear, but Jumin's sharp ear caught it.

"Now that I think about it, maybe that is so."

A chill went up Zen's spine and it wasn't because it was cold outside.  
"You know Jumin, I always worried that the rumors were true, but now I don't mind as much." His voice was playful and flirtatious.

"Why would rumors about me worry you, have I been that daunting."

"Jumin, you're always running through my mind." Zen then scooted closer to Jumin.

"Oh really now."

The room went silent as a connection of eyes said it all before both males inched there faces closer together, tender lips meeting for the first time. It was brief and barely lasted longer than a second but the message was conveyed. Jumin, was the first to speak, "Zen lets go indoors." All that was needed was a nod before they stood up and left the balcony.

**Author's Note:**

> So here I present to you the first chapter of this fanfiction. I will update most likely in the next two weeks given my teachers don't load me up with work. Comments and constructive critism is appreciated. At the end of the fanfic I will say when my next story will be published and what ship it is. Thanks for reading.
> 
> This will be considered my October fanfiction.


End file.
